As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, criminal trials today are increasingly unearthing a number of security issues. Both judges and juries may be exposed to threats as well as actual violence in courthouses around the world.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing high security video session for trial procedures in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.